Ash vs father: To become Pokemon Master
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: I try to predict how Pokémon will end. The story is rated T for mild language and some violence. I do not own Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

LET THE FOUR CORNERS OF THE WORLD UNITE! TODAY WE CELEBRATE OUR ANCESTORS ACCOMPISHMENT OF TRAINING MONSTERS SO THEY MAY HELP US WITH OUR DAILY LIVES AND FOR ALSO FIGHTING FOR OUR AMUSEMENT. THIS TOURNAMENT WAS MADE TO SEE WHO SHALL BE MASTER OF ALL POKEMON. LET THE TOURNAMENT **BEGIN!**

That is what the announcer said for the MASTER COMPITION, which the stupid Satoshi Ash Ketchum was entered in, since he FINALLY was able to catch all the known Pokémon and won all the Pokémon Leagues. It didn't take him very long to defeat all the ELITE FOUR members either. How was able to do that you may ask? Isn't he a complete loser who only wins battles by pure luck and cheating? Well, he actually figured out he could defeat anybody as long as he thought of a really stupid way to defeat them. After that he got on a winning streak that never stopped, except for when he wasn't actually battling, mostly when he's eating.

Anyways...

Satoshi cleared through his opponents with ease, using electric attacks on Pokémon with the ability lightning rod, using normal moves on ghost types, killing water types with fire types. Ash was winning so much that Charizard was obediently taking orders from him, for if he didn't he would faint. Then Satoshi met with his last opponent, the only one standing between him and the rank of Pokémon Master, the winner of last year's tournament and CURRENT Pokémon Master. His opponent was his father.

First out of his Pokeball, was Arceus.

Arceus let out a blood curdling roar, but that didn't scare Ash. He had the idea he was unbeatable.

Ash: Go Caterpie!

Then Caterpie came out of the pokeball.

Father of Ash: Boy, do you really think you can defeat me with a caterpie! You must be JOKING! AH HAHAHA ! Arceus! Use judgement!

The judgement move didn't do a damn thing to Caterpie's health.

Father of Ash: WHAT!

Ash: Now's your chance Caterpie! Use SUBMISSION!

Father of Ash: Caterpie can't do submission!

Caterpie use submission on Arceas, which took out all of its health points except for 16 points. Unfortunetly for Ash, Caterpie completely fainted when it hit the ground.

Ash and his father said the F word at the same time.

Ash cussed because his Caterpie fainted.

Ash's father cussed because his Arceus was almost killed by a Caterpie.

And so, Ash had 5 Pokémon left, his father had Arceus and 5 other Pokémon left.


	2. Chapter 2Totemopikapikachu

The Caterpie Ash battled with was the son of the Butterfree he used to own. Ash taught the caterpie the move submission himself, by showing it how Charizard used submission, and because Ash Ketchum can do anything with Pokémon. With Caterpie knocked out, his next thought was to let Totemopikapikachu finish off Arceus. Totemopikapikachu was what his Pikachu evolved into since Ash wanted Pikachu to evolve, but Pikachu didn't wanna be no damn fat Raichu.

Ash: Go Totemopikapikachu!

Ash's father: What the hell is that?

Ash: It's the new evolution of Pikachu!

Ash's father: Pikachu doesn't evolve into a damn Totemopikapikachu!

Ash: It does so! Totemopikapikachu! Use thundershock!

Ash father: Arceus use earthquake!

Before Totemopikapikachu could use thundershock, Arceus shook the ground and shook him and everyone else, even the audience who was watching the ordeal, with it.

Ash: AAAAAAAHHHHH! TOTEMOPIKAPIKACHU HOLD ON! !

Totemopikapikachu: Totemo... Totemo... PikaPikachu!

Then the Pokémon let out a thunder shock that hit and knocked out Arceus.

Ash's father said the F word again.

Ash's father: Go Fearow!

He then let out a Rattatata.

Uhhh... I think you mean your confusing a bird with a rat.

Ash's father: You idiot! This is a F.E.A.R. Rattatata! That is why I put the word FEAR in the name!

Ash: Yeah, but it does sound like you're taking about Fearow, the bird Pokémon.

Father: Enough of this foolish jabbering! Fearow use endeavor!

Ash: Totemopikapikachu return!

Totemopikapikachu ran to Ash's side.

Ash: Go Charizard!

Charizard let out one of its flaming roars, because unlike most weak Pokémon, the strong Charizard doesn't say its name.


	3. Chapter 3Fearow and Rhyperior defeated

Ash was standing there, with a Charizard. His father though, had a FEAR Rattata named Fearow.

Fearow was coming right at Charizard with endeavor.

"Charizard fly!"

The Rattata hit it with endeavor, right before Ash could yell another attack. Then Ash screamed the S word.

Father "Hit Charizard with Quick Attack!"

Fearow quickly hit Charizard with Quick Attack, and Charizard fell to the ground.

"Ha! You thought you Charizard could beat Rattata didn't you? It couldn't! There's no way you'll be able to defeat ME!" Ash's Father yelled

Ash yelled "Charizard GET UP!"

Charizard amazingly was able to get up and stand.

"What? How did you do that? All of Charizard's hit points were supposed to have been demolished!"

"Well, while your Fearow has a focus band, MY Pokémon can focus WITHOUT any special items or whatever. When you used Quick attack, it only took away one half of a hit point!"

"WHAT! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! Charizard use fireblast!"

Charizard then roasted the Rattata until if fainted, covered with with burn marks.

Ash's Father the said "Grr... Return!"

Rattata was then returned to its pokéball.

"Go Rhyperior!"

Rhyperior roared.

"Ha! I could easily defeat that thing with my Charizard!" Ash said.

"What are you gonna do? Make Charizard use solerbeam?"

"Nope! I'm going to melt that giant rock rhinoceros! Charizard use Fire Blast!"

Charizard's flame was apparently very hot, because it actually DID melt the rocky skin of Rhyperior.

Rhyperior: Rhyperior!

That's what it said as it was yelling out in pain. In no time flat about all of the rock had melted off him and his skin was burning. There was no way he could possibly fight anymore.

The Announcer lady anouned "Rhyperior can no longer battle!"

"Rhyperior return!"

And the he whispered to himself "I can't believe the guy melted Rhyperior..."

"Charizard, I think you need some rest. Return!"

Charizard was called back into its pokéball.

Ash: Go Ho-oh!

Ash then got out an Ultra Ball and let out Ho-oh.

Ash's father: So you were able to melt Rhyperior's rocky skin off, but you couldn't catch a Ho-oh without using an Ultra Ball?

Ash: Hey! Do you know how much luck a Ho-oh has? It was almost impossible to fight! I had to hit it with multiple water attacks, fire attacks, and normal attacks! I couldn't just throw a rock at it and then throw an ordinary pokéball at it! I've tried that multiple times and it never works!

Ash's Father: You tried to catch a Ho-oh by throwing a rock at it?

Ash: Uh... actually I threw a rock at a Spearow, but the point is Ho-ohs are hard to catch. Seriously, you can't catch it in the Pokémon World just by using tricks. You could probably do that in the videogames, not here in the Pokémon World.

Audience: Shut up and fight already!

Ash's Father: You just defeated Rhyperior so... go Dragonite!


End file.
